cyberlifebuscentralwikiafandomcom-20200216-history
The Cyberlife United Base (Location)
"..." - Cyberlife United Base Appearances * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the doors (Released on the 2nd of July 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors (Released on the 10th of December 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VII: End of the Line (Not released, July 2019) Info The Cyberlife United base is an underground base used by Cyberlife United (CU) members, in which they hang out, discuss plans or sometimes sleep in. The rooms are made mostly out of concrete, with metal floors. Beyond the entrance is the main hangout area, featuring couches, televisions and other entertaining contraptions. Merged with the main area is the parking/sleeping section, in which the vehicles sleep if they ever have to sleep in. On the left of the main area is the kitchen, which is used mostly by Cyberlife Van and Cyberlife Bus 5 for making their specialty, Béarnaise sauce. Nobody often goes in the kitchen for purposes other than making Béarnaise sauce or getting a cold one. Across from the main area is a hallway, that links three rooms. Two of the rooms were empty storage rooms, which are later in the series used by Cyberlife Van to interrogate Cyberlife Car and Cyberlife Mercedes. The other room is the computer lab, which contains most of the CU's equipment, and some computers for research purposes. Cyberlife Van often conducts some Cobus research. The password for their WiFi is certainly not cyberlifebus123, don't even try it. Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the doors In the 2nd game of the series, the CU can be seen "moving in" to their new base, planning to use it as their own secretive hideout. They moved lots of tech and maps that can help them in some of the cases they'll be solving as a group. After finding out about the FVVA, they scurried to their base to discuss what can be done. There, they planned out all of their actions, after which they drove out in hopes to stop the FVVA from eliminating military leaders. Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution Cyberlife United got together in the base to discuss their plans for the revolution that was being started by Cyberlife. Cyberlife Bus assigned roles to the rest of the vehicles, and debated some battle tactics with the others. Cyberlife United didn't have much time, and were called by Cyberlife to gather at the battlefield, and quickly left. Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles The base didn't make any significant appearances or mentions in this game. Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis In the 5th game of the series, Cyberlife United are forced to change their base's location temporarily as the taxis figured out where it was. Cyberlife United seeked refuge in an abandoned underground parking lot, bringing along some of the equipment from their other base. A lot of the equipment they couldn't get was severely damaged by the Detroit Taxi and Cyberlife Car ambush, however, no extreme damage was done and the structure remained intact. Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors Cyberlife United have gotten around to fixing the broken equipment in their based from the last ambush. This was only mentioned in the game by Cyberlife Van. Cyberlife Bus VII: End of the Line After escaping the Cyberlife Tower ambush, the remaining members of CU drove towards their base through the streets of Detroit to hide from the Mercedes attack. They used the city environment and parked vehicles to hide from any nearby Mercedes vehicles and Cyberlife Jet (who was keeping watch above Detroit). After carefully getting through Detroit to their base, they calm down. There they wait in the base until the army arrives at Detroit, forcing the Mercedes Gang members to retreat to their hideout. Cyberlife United spent four tiresome weeks in the base until the government sends them a message stating that they can leave and that the threat is over. Before they get a chance to leave, they hear another vehicle enter the base, Cyberlife Mercedes, whom later started a highly controversial argument against Cyberlife Car. This resulted in CU putting Cyberlife Car and Mercedes locked up in different empty rooms while planning out what to do with them. Cyberlife Van volunteered to interrogate them one by one. After that, they were put in the same room to see how they'll react. After trading a huge sum of money for Cyberlife Bus 8, after she was captured, Cyberlife Bus took her back to the base and ensured she was in good condition. From there, they start to question what happened to her. After a fight with the Mercedes Gang and Mercedes protector, Cyberlife United retreat back to their base in shock, as Cyberlife Bus' former best friend being resurrected and turned into a killing machine was hard to comprehend. Cyberlife Bus calls the army for reinforcements, when suddenly the Cyberlife United base is hit with tank projectile. More tank projectiles hit the base and it starts collapsing and caving in. Cyberlife United are forced to drive outside the base, where they confront the Mercedes Protector. After Cyberlife Bus' death, the CU return to what's left of the base, where they agree on dispersing. The base is left partially destroyed and abandoned. It is unknown whether or not Cyberlife Car will try to restore the base or not.